


Together We Are One

by MultiFandomGae



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Jealousy, Other, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Voice Kink, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomGae/pseuds/MultiFandomGae
Summary: A slightly drunk Eddie flirts with someone at the bar and Venom gets jealous but rescues him before anything happens.





	Together We Are One

**Why are you talking to this pathetic creature?**

Eddie Brock, a once famous writer was sitting in a bar with a symbiote breathing down his neck. He hasn't had much time to himself because Venoms been up his ass non-stop, reasons why are unknown. After all that's happened with Carlton Drake, he's been wanting a little bit of friction. You know, guy on guy action. Before Anne, Eddie has had a plethora of boyfriends. He believed Anne was something special after having his heart shattered beyond repair. But he just got it broken even more. So, he was seeking a one night stand, not that shocking. But Venom hated the idea.

Eddie went to his favorite bar, sat on his favorite stool, ordered his favorite drink, and listened to Venom complain. All Venom did now was complain. Eddie knew his symbiote craved attention, but he wasn't always willing to give it. Eddie doesn't mind giving the alien the attention it needs, but sometimes he zones out. He travels off to his own little perfect world and makes a home there. He thinks about the good times, which only goes back to him and Venom meeting. Why that was is most cherished memory was a mystery, because now, he thinks Venom is purposely trying to piss him off.

Especially with this hot ass guy that decided to start flirting with him. Eddie felt himself get heated up with excitement when he saw this man's face. He looked like an absolute angel, and god, it was almost too much for him to handle. And when he spoke to Eddie, he almost went over the edge. This brought him back to Venom, oddly. Once he heard Venom for the first time, he was freaked the fuck out, but also turned on at the same time. And now, Venom is being a massive boner killer.

**He probably had an STD Eddie. An S T Fucking D.**

Eddie put on a smile, arms now crossing. His discomfort was obvious, but for some reason, the man didn't back down and give him space. He just moved in closer, like a fucking snake. This snake probably was loaded with issues but damn, he wasn't going to judge this book until he's pages deep.

"So, Eddie, do you come here often?" Asked the man before placing a hand on Eddie's thigh. He squeezed gently, resulting in a soft gasp. The "do you come here often" bullshit honestly annoyed the hell out of Eddie, but that voice was just so-

**Eddie, we should leave.**

"Venom, could you shut up for once-" murmured the host as his smile fades.

"What did you say babe?" 

Eddie smiled and shook his head. He was beyond annoyed at this moment, but hearing such a deep voice kept him erect and he way pretty sure pretty boy over here knew. It's not like Eddie was hiding it. A little tipsy he was, and he wasn't ashamed at all, but he wasn't in his right state of mind. He was probably roofied by this dick because he had one shot of whiskey from him and now he's acting like a 21 year old trying alchohol for the first time. It wasn't ideal, but he was so hot and-

**Eddie, you aren't thinking. We need to leave.**

"V, shut up."

"V?"

"Shit, fuck, I was thinking something."

This douchebag most likely thought Eddie was taken, but he wasn't going to leave the bar without making a mess of somebody. Off they went, disappearing in the bars bathroom. He was lucky the man wasn't into foreplay cause damn, his breath was kicking. 

Ooh, Eddie was drugged. He could fucking tell. But he was too horny to actually function, so Venom took it upon himself to help Eddie out. Venom, being a nice alien, waited for concent before taking over. And once he did, Eddie's body was completely overcome with ease. The host honestly liked have the control stripped from him, like he doesn't need to worry about control. He, infact, doesn't need to worry about control at all because he trusts Venom. And deep down, he would allow Venom to do as he wishes. Because deep down, Eddie loves Venom. With those thoughts now blossoming, Venom now has reasons to protect Eddie more and more. Because Venom loves Eddie too.

" **You come in here and bother us, drug us, and plan to use us because why? You want to ruin our lives? Well, too fucking bad.** " That voice was both Venoms and Eddie's. Just hearing it together made the host squirm, though not visibly.  _Us. We. Our._ They were in fact one. And separating would be like death for them both.

Mr. "I'm actually an asshole" scurried out of the bathroom and left the two alone. Eddie felt calm knowing Venom was taking care of him. He was still hard as fuck and wanting to get some action, but Venom was slowly easing him away from his high.

**Eddie, we are leaving. We are never coming back here again.**

Eddie nods, cause damn, hearing Venom take control in this was just turned him on even more. What was his fucking problem? He needed to sleep. He need to jerk off in the bathroom and forget about what happened tonight. He needed Venom.

"Please. Let's go home."

And they did. Venom took the scenic route through the cities skyline, occasionally perching atop a building to show Eddie that even on the tallest building in this location, he'd be fine because Venom was there. Venom wouldn't let Eddie fall. The host knew this, but it still didn't help with his fears. It felt nice to have someone to rely on, to have someone to help you better yourself. At first, Venom was just using Eddie, and Eddie knew this. But they returned to one another. Whats the point of living in this life if that means not having someone by your side? That someone for Eddie was Venom. Eddie deemed his life meaningless, but he found Venom gave his life meaning.

Traveling so high up was actually relaxing for Eddie, because he eventually fell asleep under Venoms control. And when he woke? He wasn't on the side of the rode or in the hospital like previous nights. Eddie was in his bed, curled up and relaxed. Venom didn't decide to go out and get a snack last night, which was fine by Eddie. Sometimes, he can still taste one of Venoms victims and it just-- makes him ill.

"V, what happened last night?"

**Nothing, you just got your drink spiked and nearly had sex with a man you hardly knew.**

Eddie was glad he forgot. Venom left out the major boner shit, which he would be thankful for in the future. He doesn't want to know further details. All he wants to know is why he has an erection at 4 in the fucking morning. Okay, he knew damn well its not from last night. Venoms voice is just so--

**You need to shower. You stink of sweat and alchohol.**

"Was it that bad?"

**No, you just stink.**

"Alright alright, I'm going."

Eddie strips down as soon as he gets in the bathroom, brushes his teeth, then turns the shower on. He steps in, taking a moment to embrace the warmth that began to surround his skin. He goes to scrub himself a bit before realizing what kind of warmth was surrounding his skin. It was Venom. His bottom half was fully materialized with Eddies. He can feel the symbiotes face nuzzle into his neck before inhaling sharply. 

"V, what the fuck--"

**You smell good whether you're sweaty or drunk. You smell lovely. You smell.. delicious.**

Eddie's face went red. Like, it wasn't a blush. He look like the redest tomato ever grown. He's always fantasized about this. He's always want to experience this with Venom. Tentacle porn was #1 on his porn list. 

**I know what you like Eddie. You like being rid of control. You like my voice. And I love the smell of you. I dont want to do anything without permission-**

"Venom, you just made my boner fucking worse you slimy looking dick. F u c k  m e."

Venom went quiet, but he eventually shoved Eddie violently against the wall, not hard enough to hurt him, but hard enough to make his pulse start to quicken. Tendrils extend from Venoms body and make their way to the hosts erect cock and begin to pump him gently, not wanting to get him off just yet. Eddie releases a sharp gasp as Venom steps back behind him, almost as if he were there and not apart of Eddie. But he was still apart of him, even if connected loosely. 

**You belong to me Eddie.**

This made Eddie's heart skip a beat as he felt, what he assumed was, an erect dick brush up against his hole. This thing was massive, and Eddie wanted it badly. 

"U-Uhm, V, when did y-you get a dick?" He stuttered, pleasure now running thick through his veins. It wasn't lust that drove them together. It was love. Pure love. And the feeling of having Venom apart of him, but on him as well, just make his need to release a lot stronger. Now his erection aches even with the soft contact.

**Its what you wanted me to have.**

Eddie went to protest, wanting to call it absolute bullshit even if it were true, but before he could get a word out, Venoms tongue was sliding into his mouth and down his throat. Eyes blown wide, Eddie allowed this without any protest, Venom just wanted Eddie to shut up.

The water was pleasant and useful because Venom didn't need to try and create lube somehow. Saliva doesn't seem that sexy, so using water was the only option. Venom wanted to be gentle, but also wanted to tear his ass up. Feeling the shower grow colder, it looks like gentle would be out of the question, though it pained Venom to hurt Eddie.

Eddie reached down to jerk himself off, but Venom wasn't having it. He used his clawed hands to pin Eddie's soft, and really tiny hands to the wall. Venom aligns himself with the humans puckering hole before pushing in slowly, still not wanting to hurt him. He rutted against him, somewhat sporadically. Maybe it's because he's never been sexually active, but damn, Venom can't control his speed. Eddie is up against the wall in fucking heaven because of this.

Venom brushes up against his hosts prostate, beginning to somewhat melt back into him every time he does so, and Eddie loves it. Even with a tongue down his throat, he's still louder than he could possibly without the tongue. Eddie wants to be heard, and Venom find it adorable.

Venom thrust become harder and faster, which brings Eddie to the brink of an orgasm. But as soon as it started, it ends with Eddie and Venom coming? Venom.. might not have and Eddie is actually fucking curious. Once everything is pulled out and Venom in now apart of Eddie, he asks, "Could you possibly get your host pregnant."

Eddie turns the water off and fucking panics when he hears a " **Most likely** " in the back of his head.


End file.
